Comfortably Numb
by angela evans
Summary: A new case raises some issues for Max and Logan


DARK ANGEL

COMFORTABLY NUMB

1. INT. Jam pony messenger service – day

The ground floor of the messenger service's headquarters is full of activity, riders coming and going while Normal directs them from the dispatcher's desk.

normal

(throwing a package at an outgoing rider)

Here! Hot run, 186 Euclid. Bip bip bip!

The rider catches the package and stows it in his messenger bag. An incoming rider drops some paperwork on Normal's desk. Normal picks it up, looks at it, and then looks back at the rider.

normal

There's no signature on this! The instructions specifically said 'signature required'.

rider

(walking away)

Not my problem, I'm on lunch.

Normal glares at him, then surveys the room. Max, Original Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy are seated around a table, across the room, having lunch. The TV on nearby can be heard from their table. The meteorologist on the local station is giving out the five-day forecast.

     meteorologist

(cheery)

This next week is going to be a cold one with temperatures in the Forties, maybe dropping down to high-Thirties. We might even see some snow...

cindy

(sardonic)

Snow? What is Perennially Perky Patty on? It never snows in Seattle. 

herbal

Never say never, mah sistah. Jah can make even de lowly salamander fall from de sky.

cindy

The day that happens Original Cindy will be happy to bow down and praise Jah. But until then, she will wait until the little white flakes fall from the sky before she'll say it's snowing.

sketchy

(confused)

Salamanders?

Cindy is about to reply when the TV screen fuzzes out, the newscast suddenly replaced by the red, white, and blue Eyes Only screen.

eyes only

This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. The cable hack will last exactly 60 seconds. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in the city.

Everyone stops what they are doing to watch the broadcast. Max stares at the screen, not actually watching, but focusing on the actual eyes of Eyes Only. Cindy sees this, but doesn't comment.

eyes only

(con't)

Those of you who just saw the weather report heard we have a chance of snow. Most of you probably scoffed at this, but it will be no laughing matter when you are left out in the cold by the oil companies' high rates. Rumors are circulating about a planned shortage. Stay alert and stay warm. Peace. Out.

The TV is returned to its regular programming and everyone goes back to their activities. 

cindy

(sarcastic)

Well, that just makes your day, now don't it?

max

(distracted)

Yeah. . .

cindy

What's wrong, Boo? You hardly said a word all day.

max

It's nothing.

Max's pager goes off. She glances at it, and then gets up.

max

Gotta blaze.

She grabs her bag and makes for the door. Normal tries to hand her a package on the way out, but she walks right by him.

normal

(calling after her)

Hey, Missy-Miss! This is a messenger service, not a restaurant! 

He sighs and looks at the others, now engrossed in their lunches.

normal

Five more minutes and then lunch is over!

Cindy, Herbal, and Sketchy roll their eyes and continue eating.

sketchy

Guys, you never answered my question . . . Salamanders?

2. EXT. seattle streets – day

Max is pedaling her bicycle through the streets on her way to Logan's. Everywhere around her there are signs of the devastation left by the Pulse. The streets look like they belong in a third world country, not America. We hear Max's thoughts in a voice-over.

max (VO)

Cold never bothered me much. I guess being a lab rat does have its advantages. The night we all escaped it was ten degrees and there was a carpet of snow. But we were all so intent on escaping, we didn't feel it. We were numb. And I still am. It's easier that way.

END TEASER

ACT ONE:

3. INT. Logan's apartment – day

Logan is sitting in front of his computer. He has just turned off the equipment he uses for his Eyes Only hacks. He's looking at a fancy invitation.

bling (OC)

You thinking of going to that?

Logan turns his wheelchair around and sees Bling standing in the doorway.

logan

I don't think so. It's not really my scene any more.

(tosses the invite aside)

bling

(knowing)

It's not your scene, or you don't fit into that scene any more?

Logan's reply is cut off as Max joins Bling in the doorway. A smile spreads over his face.

logan

Hey.

Max

Hey.

bling

(realizing what's going on)

Well, I'm off to the market. Want me to pick up anything?

logan

(not taking his eyes off Max)

No, we're good, thanks.

bling

Yeah, I can see that.

Bling leaves, unnoticed by Max and Logan.

max

So, you paged?

logan

I did. 

(turns to his computer) 

Did you see my hack? 

max

Yeah, yeah. Oil companies jackin' up the rates, innocent people freezin' in the streets while execs rake it in. Happens every year.

logan

It's not the same thing this year. Someone's purposefully cutting off the supply. I've got an informant working on it, but. . .

max

(interrupting)

You want me to do some legwork for you.

logan

(smiling)

Gee, you read my mind.

They look at each other for a moment, until the silence becomes awkward.

max

(searching)

So what was Bling talking about when I came in?

logan

(shrugging it off)

Nothing. Just a party a friend invited me to. Not the kind of thing you'd be into – lots of stuffy rich people.

max

(teasing)

Oh, I see, nothing somebody who probably has DNA from Pocahontas would be interested in.

logan

It's not even my thing. Casey and I (beat) don't quite see eye to eye anymore and this party would be a reminder of that.

Max

So don't go. 

(smiles) 

I've gotta get back to work before Normal has kittens.

logan

We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we? See you later, Max.

Max leaves Logan alone in his office. He picks up the invitation for a moment and looks at it, then drops it, shaking his head and wheels himself out of the room.

4. INT. Max and kendra's aparment – evening

Kendra is sitting in the main room, surrounded by papers. She's copying some things onto a sheet of scrap paper when Max comes in.

max

Hey. New job?

kendra

(looking over at Max)

Yeah, it's a lot of stuff I don't understand but the pay is good.

Max

That's something at least.

kendra

(dreamy)

Yeah. I bought some real coffee this morning. Real coffee, Max.

Max crosses the room to the closet, where she hangs up her jacket.

max

So what is the job anyway?

kendra

I'm working for this guy named Casey Austin – rich, extremely gorgeous, by the way. He's got me copying some papers and translating some things for the Japanese investors in his company.

(looking at a paper)

I can't make any sense of this. What's (beat) Column Beer?

max

What?

(she takes the paper Kendra holds out)

That's Colombier. It's a city in St. Barthelemy, which is an island in the Caribbean.

Kendra nods and returns to her work. Max scans the paper, noticing large amounts of funds being transferred through the Caribbean bank as an attempt to cover the gigantic debts of the company's CEO.

Max

Kendra, what's the name of the company this guy owns?

kendra

(looking up)

Austin Oil Incorporated. Why?

Max

(distracted)

Oh, nothing. 

(smiling at Kendra)

Wanna take a break and bounce over to Crash?

kendra

Sounds great. A few beers might actually return me to the land of the living.

Kendra gets up and heads to her room to change. Max sticks some of the papers in her bag to show to Logan later.

5. INT. crash – Night

The bar is full of patrons in various stages of inebriation. There's a dirt bike race on the big TV in the back. At the bar, Cindy gets a pitcher of beer and brings it to the table where Sketchy and Herbal are sitting.

cindy

(sitting down)

Drink up boys.

Herbal pours himself a fresh glass of beer as Sketchy, already half-drunk, drains his glass and places it on the table.

sketchy

(slurred)

I been thinking. 

Cindy

I think you've had too many, Boo.

herbal

Sometimes, mah sistah, de drinking of spirits free a mon's mind to take on de highah level of contemplation.

cindy

Do you remember the last time his mind was freed for a higher level of contemplation? The Russian mobsters? Me an' Max flossin' like showgirls? And he was sober then.

herbal

(nodding)

Ah remembah. Maybe de spirits are affecting his brain.

sketchy

No, no, this is different! No Russian gangers with ulcers! It's pure capitalism. I figure if what Eyes Only's been saying is true, than oil will be very valuable, now if I can have a large quantity to sell when the cold hits...

cindy

(interrupting)

An' just how you plann' on doing that?

sketchy

It's quite simple. I know a guy who will give me a few gallons in return for some chickens.

cindy

Chickens?

The discussion of Sketchy's latest plan is cut off when Max and Kendra arrive.

kendra

Hey guys what's up?

Cindy fills Max and Kendra in as they sit down.

cindy

Our boy here was talkin' up another one of his pie-in-the-sky ideas.

sketchy

(hurt)

It's not pie-in-the-sky, it is capitalism, my friend, pure and simple capitalism.

cindy

These days capitalism is a white man's pipe dream. It's all greed.

max

(distracted)

Greed.

(She gets up)

I've gotta blaze (beat) I just remembered I'm supposed to meet up with Logan.

cindy

Aiight, Boo, it's okay, you've got a hot date with Roller Boy.

Max

It's not a 'date'. Logan and I are just. . .

cindy

(interrupting)

Just friends. Sure, whatever you say.

Max rolls her eyes and grabs her bag. She exits the bar.

6. INT. Logan's – night

Logan is sitting on his exercise table, doing reps with Bling's help. The strain of these exercises is evident on Logan's face and he's sweaty and panting. But he's determined.

bling

Eight . . . you're almost there. . . nine. . . just one more . . . ten! Good job, Logan. Let's call it a night.

Logan

(dogged)

I can keep going.

bling

Why are you so interested in your reps all of a sudden?

Logan gives Bling a look. Bling returns the look, then shifts his gaze to the doorway.

bling

Ah. Hey Max. 

(to Logan) 

We're done here.

max

(stepping into the room)

Trying out for the role of "Man of Steel"?

logan

(smiling)

Why not? Logan Cale, rich boy, underground journalist, and Man of Steel.

bling

Well, even Men of Steel need to know when to call it quits for the night.

logan

(joking)

Yes, Mom.

Bling smiles and helps Logan back into his wheelchair. Logan rolls to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, Max follows him. Bling gathers his things.

bling

I'm going home, night guys.

max and logan

Good night!

O.C. the door shuts behind Bling. Logan turns to Max.

logan

So, what's up?

max

(smiling)

I've got a present for you.

logan

(raising an eyebrow)

What kind of present?

Max pulls out the papers she 'borrowed' from Kendra and hands them to Logan.

max

(nonchalant)

Oh, you know, just some evidence of corporate greed and corruption.

They smile at each other. Logan looks over the papers then looks at Max.

logan

Where'd you get these?

Max

Borrowed 'em from Kendra. She's working for one of the big cheeses at that company.

logan

Did she happen to mention which 'big cheese'?

Max

(shrugging)

Some dude named Casey Austin, why?

logan

Remember that party I was invited to?

max

You mean that society-snob bash you said you weren't going to?

logan

Yeah, that one. I happen to know the 'big cheese' Kendra's working for. He's the one who invited me.

max

Sounds like we're putting in an appearance in the society pages.

Logan

(faking disappointment)

I guess we'll have to. 

(smiles)

max

Looks like I'm gonna have to borrow another dress.

logan

(smiling)

Like you borrowed these papers? Or the last dress?

max

(innocently)

Well, you can't expect a girl to wear the same thing twice. . .

logan

Okay, okay. . . go pick out a dress and just have the shop bill it to me, alright?

Max smiles at him, and Logan shakes his head.

logan

(serious)

Besides, my source has been silent. I'm starting to wonder if something hasn't happened...

ACT TWO:

7. INT. max and kendra's apartment - night

The apartment is softly lit and Alicia Keys' "Fallin" plays quietly in the background. Max is in her room, getting ready for the 'party'. She keeps playing with her hair, not satisfied with it no matter what she does. The doorbell rings.

max

Coming!

Grabbing her shoes, she leaves her room, trying to put on the heels while she goes to the door. She just manages to get them on as she reaches the door. Taking a deep breath, she opens the door to reveal Logan, wearing a suit and an over coat.

logan

(in a hushed voice)

Wow, you were right. . . you can't wear the same dress twice (beat) this one is (beat) amazing.

max

(smiling)

You don't look too bad yourself.

She steps back to let him into the apartment.

logan

Thanks, considering I'm feeling pretty useless now. In that dress you could just charm Casey into telling us everything.

A disappointed look flickers across Max's face. She's unsure how to take that. Logan doesn't catch it as he wheels himself into the apartment. 

max

(terse)

I'll be back in a minute.

She goes into her room and comes back with a black bag.

max

A little equipment, just in case.

She heads toward the door, expecting Logan to follow. When he doesn't, she turns to look at him and tilts her head to say 'come on'. Logan rolls over and stops.

logan

You might want to take a coat. It's getting pretty cold out there and I doubt even genetically-enhanced killing machines like yourself like to wear strapless dresses when there's a chance of snow.

Max makes a face and grabs a coat. They head out the door.

8. EXT. austin's house – night

Max and Logan pull up to Austin's mansion. The mansion is brightly light and music can be heard slightly. But at the gate, guards dressed in black are checking arrivals. They have an ominous presence. Max shifts in her seat uncomfortably, reminded of Manticore. Logan pulls up to the gate and a guard steps up to the car window.

guard

(bored)

Name.

logan

Cale, Logan.

The guard skims the list, finding Logan's name he looks up.

guard

Logan Cale and date. I need to check your vehicle.

Logan nods and the guard makes a round of the vehicle. Not finding anything suspicious, he waves Logan through the gate.

9. INT. Main room, austin's house – night

On the inside, Austin's house is even livelier than it appears on the outside. The hall is filled with guests in expensive clothes eating fancy food. Classical music emanates from an unseen source. On the surface, it's eat, drink and be merry, but from Max and Logan's expressions, we can see that they are uncomfortable. 

max

(taking off her coat)

Oh, it's hot in here.

logan

(not surprised)

Yeah, a little too warm.

They had their coats over to the butler at the door. 

logan

See that guy over there, by the stairs? That's Paulie Santos.

Max looks over at the stairs where a well dressed man with two goons is talking to an equally well dressed woman.

max

Paulie "Matchbook" Santos, the bookie?

logan

(bothered) 

I didn't know Casey was in that deep.

Before Max can react, a voice calls to them.

austin (oc)

Logan! 

As Austin approaches, Max and Logan quickly put smiles on their faces; Max's is more forced than Logan's.

austin

(looking down at Logan)

Logan, I didn't think you'd come. In fact, I would have bet the Mercedes on it.

logan

(faking astonishment)

Not the Mercedes!

Logan and Austin erupt into laughter, and after a moment, Max joins in tentatively. Austin turns his attention to Max, and the laughter dies down.

austin

(to Logan, but looking at Max)

And you somehow managed to bring an angel with you.

(to Max)

Do I also have to be a tragic hero to the Cause to steal you from him?

max

(saccharine) 

No, you'd just need a personality transplant.

Austin is taken aback for a moment. Logan starts laughing, pretending to take it as a joke. Max and Austin join in.

austin

Well, well, clever and pretty. Where did you find this one, Logan? I'll bet she costs a pretty penny.

Logan bristles slightly at Austin's insult to Max's dignity. Max doesn't see his reaction, but Austin does and he smiles slightly – he's touched a nerve.

max

You haven't got enough pennies. 

(smiles)

Excuse me, I need to powder my nose.

Max walks off, and Logan watches her go with a genuine smile on his face.

10.  INT. upstairs hallway - night

The upstairs hallway in Austin's house is dimly lit. The sounds of the party floating up from downstairs are faint and disjointed. Doors line the hallway. Max selects one and opens it to reveal a bathroom. Kendra is standing in front of the mirror, dabbing powder on her nose.

kendra

(turning to the doorway)

I'm almost. . . Oh, Max! What are you doing here?

max

(covering)

Uhh, same thing you are! Powdering my nose!

Max pulls out a powder compact and joins Kendra at the mirror. Kendra looks at her in amazement as Max calmly applies powder to her nose.

kendra

(slyly)

You're here with Logan, aren't you?

max

(slightly defensive)

So? It's not like it's a date. We're just friends.

kendra

(knowing)

Uh-huh. . .

Max snaps her compact shut and looks Kendra in the eye.

max

Just friends.

She exits the bathroom in search of Austin's office. Kendra stands there with a smug smile on her face.

kendra

Just friends. Right. Not in a dress like that.

11. INT. Main room, austin's house – night

The party room is still full of people having a good time. Logan and Austin are still chatting. Kendra comes down the stairs and joins the two men.

austin

Kendra, there you are, I'd like you to meet an old friend. . .

logan

(interrupting)

We've met, Casey.

austin

(hiding his surprise)

Is there any lady out there that you don't know already?

kendra

Oh no, it's not like that. . . I'm Max's roommate. Speaking of Max, where is she?

logan

(a little too quick)

Powdering her nose.

kendra

(confused)

I know (beat) I ran into her in the bathroom. But she left and I thought she'd be with you.

Logan catches the look on Austin's face as Austin starts to put things together.

logan

(hurriedly)

She's probably off admiring your art collection, Casey. Max loves art. I'll go find her.

austin

You do that.

Logan heads off to find Max. Kendra stands next to Austin, slightly confused. Austin catches the eye of one of his assistants and beckons him over.

assistant

Yes, Mr. Austin?

austin

I want the upstairs security videos from ten minutes ago on. Now.

assistant

Yes, sir.

The assistant hurries off to carry out Austin's order. Austin turns to Kendra who is even more confused now.

austin

I have some business to take care of. Why don't you go wait for me by the pool. I won't be long.

kendra

(hesitant)

Alright.

Austin kisses her on the cheek and she walks off. Austin briefly glances upwards, at the second floor balcony, then walks off in the direction his assistant went earlier.

12.  INT. austin's office - night

Austin's office is dark and quiet. A light snaps on, bathing the ornate, heavy, wood furniture in a sickly yellow glow. Max sits down at the desk and starts riffling through papers. She finds a few papers that might be what she and Logan are looking for. She stuffs them into her purse. She is about to open a desk drawer when she notices a shadow stop outside the door. Snapping off the light, she hides under the desk. The door opens.

logan (oc)

(whispering)

Max!

Max comes out from her hiding place and turns on the light. She looks at Logan, surprised to see him there.

max

How'd you get up here?

logan

(realizing what she means)

Elevator. They had to put one in for Casey's grandfather.

max

(still surprised)

Oh.

They look at each other for a moment, neither one moving. Finally, Logan breaks the spell.

logan

(clearing his throat)

My guess is we haven't got a whole lot of time before we're caught in here. We'd better get to work.

Max

Right.

They search through Austin's papers, Logan taking the desk and Max going through the file cabinet. Suddenly Max stops, her body stiffening.

logan

(quietly)

What is it?

Max tilts her head towards the door, letting her enhanced hearing take over.

max

Someone's coming

They look around the room, trying to find a place to hide. Realizing that there isn't a place for Logan to hide, they share a look. Logan wheels over to Max and pulls her into his arms.

logan

Just go with it.

He kisses her. The door opens, revealing Casey and two assistants. Max and Logan are the prefect picture of an enamored couple. Casey clears his throat, which goes unheard by the two.

austin

(loudly)

Admiring the artwork?

Max and Logan break, looking embarrassed. Max, playing the role of the girlfriend, blushes and looks away. A small statue on Austin's desk catches her eye.

max

That statue's pretty. What's a piece like that go for?

austin

(laughs)

Quiet a lot. Well, what do you say we finish admiring the artwork downstairs? 

(smiles) 

Or at least let me give you a tour.

Logan looks at Max and then back at Austin.

logan

Sure. Why not?

Casey makes an 'after you' motion towards the door. Max stands up and she and Logan exit the office, followed by Casey and his assistants. As they walk down the hall, Max looks at Logan and tilts her head slightly towards the office. Logan nods almost imperceptibly. They're going to have to come back.

ACT THREE:

13. EXT. outiside austin's mansion, later - night

Logan's Aztec is parked just outside the gates of Austin's mansion. The full moon illuminates the area, bathing everything in white, giving a snow-like hint to the lawn. Logan is sitting in the front seat, staring out at Austin's mansion, while Max uses the backseat as a dressing room to change into her cat suit.

max

(muffled)

Hand me my shirt, would you?

Logan grabs the shirt and hands it back to her, keeping his eyes forward.

max

Thanks.

logan

Casey's grandfather must be rolling in his grave right now.

max

Huh?

Logan turns his head so he can see Max out of the corner of his eye. 

logan

Casey was never supposed to inherit Austin Oil. But his parents and brother died in a boating accident just before his grandfather died. Daniel Austin had no choice. If he knew about Casey's gambling problem. . .

max

So Granddad wouldn't be too happy that the kid's fronting his gambling debts with company money and jacking up the prices to cover it.

logan

Exactly. He's used to getting what he wants, no matter who it hurts.

max

(climbing into the front seat)

Ungrateful little rich brat. 

logan

(with an ironic smile)

Shocking, huh?

max

(sharing the smile)

Who woulda thunk it? 

logan

(serious)

Look, about what happened in Casey's office (beat) that was just, you know. . .

max

(finishing)

Cover. 

logan

Yeah, cover. (beat) So, you're okay with it?

max

(slightly disappointed, but trying to hide it)

Of course. Oldest trick in the book.

They sit in silence for a moment, both staring straight ahead.

max

(in the game)

Aiight, let's bust his skinny white boy ass.

logan

(serious)

Max, be careful.

max

(glib)

Always am.

Max gets out of the car, climbs the fence and sneaks across Austin's lawn. Logan watches her go. Just as she goes out of sight, snowflakes begin to fall.

14. INT. austin's office – night

Austin's office is dark despite the full moon outside. A window opens and Max climbs in. She quickly goes to the desk and looks for the papers she and Logan were going to take earlier. Finding them, she stuffs them into her bag. She stops and picks up the statue she'd been looking at before. Suddenly the lights turn on. Max freezes.

austin (oc)

Is cat burgling another one of your talents? Or is this your day job?

Max turns to look at Austin, who is standing in the doorway with the two goons who'd been with Paulie Santos earlier.

max

(shrugs)

It's a living.

Austin nods almost imperceptibly and the goons move towards Max. She throws the statue at one, catching him off-guard. She crouches into a fighting stance, ready to take them on. 

max

(looking between the two)

Let's get this party started already.

Goon #1 moves in to grab her, but Max eludes him. Goon #2 tries to grab her arm, and succeeds, but she uses it to throw him off balance. He stumbles and lands on the floor. Goon #1 reaches for her again, but she jumps out of his reach, landing on the desk. She kicks him in the head, he falls.

max

(to Austin)

This all you got? It's kinda pitiful.

Goon #2 has recovered and comes after Max. She ducks out of his reach and throws a punch at him. He grabs her wrist and pulls her off the desk. Max slams into a wall, but recovers just as both Goon #1 and #2 come at her. She jumps up and kicks both men in the head at the same time. Goon #2 falls, hitting his head on the desk, knocking him out cold. Goon #1 sits rubbing his jaw.

max

I've got fabric softener tougher than you.

austin

(angry)

Morons! Did I recruit you off the short bus?

Austin pulls his gun and aims at Max. She takes off running across the room at full speed, a blur. Before Austin knows what's happening, Max is next to him, smashing her elbow into his face. He drops the gun and stumbles back. Before he can recover, Max jumps out the window across the room from where she came in.

15. EXT. austin's lawn – night

Music: "My Skin" By Natalie Merchant (scenes 15 – 17)

Max lands on the ground, rolling to her feet. She runs through the falling snow to a tree. She pauses behind it, watching guards run from their posts at the gate to the house. This scene is familiar, she's been there before...

16. EXT. Manticore compound, wyoming, 10 years earlier - night

A younger Max, running through a snow covered forest in the dark of the night. Soldiers on foot and in snowmobiles in pursuit of her and the other X-5's like her that are escaping. Young Max looks around for a way out.

17. EXT. autstin's lawn - night

Max, back in the present, looks for a way out. Between her and the safety of Logan's Aztec is the pool, the fence, and a guard. The guard is close to Max's hiding spot, his back to her. Max steps out from behind the tree.

max

Looking for me?

The guard whirls to face her. She kicks him and he stumbles back. He recovers and throws a punch, which Max blocks. He grabs her arm and tries to throw her off balance, but she uses his momentum against him and dumps him into the pool. There is a big, satisfying splash.

kendra (oc)

(surprised)

Max?! What's going on?

Max looks at Kendra who's standing on the other side of the pool, shivering, snow in her hair.

max

Kendra, get out of here. Just go home and I'll –

kendra

(interrupting)

Max, what is going on? And where did you learn to fight like that?

max

(impatient)

Kendra, please. Austin's mixed up with some really bad dudes. You need to get out of here.

kendra

Okay, okay! But what about – 

Max

(interrupting)

I'll be fine. I'll explain later.

Kendra looks at Max for a moment, astounded by what she's seen. Then she nods and heads for the gate. Max waits until she's out of sight, then jumps the fence and sneaks around to Logan's Aztec.

18. INT. logan's Aztec – night

A very worried Logan sits at the driver's seat. He's heard the shots and wonders where Max is.

logan

(softly, to himself)

What's taking her so long?

The passenger side door opens and someone jumps in. It's Max. Snow is melting in her hair and she's got a stubborn set to her jaw. Logan recognizes the look – this is Pissed Off Max. Still he can't resist showing concern.

logan

Are you okay?

max

(cold)

I'm fine. Just drive.

Logan puts the car in gear and they drive away from Austin's mansion, which is now in chaos. Police cars with lights and sirens pass them, headed in the direction of Austin's place.

logan

Matt Sung called. Found my informant in the morgue – Paulie's latest handiwork. Matt's on his way over there.

This gets no response from Max. Logan sighs and places his full attention back on the road. They ride in silence back to his penthouse.

19. INT. logan's penthouse - night 

Logan's apartment is softly lit. The sound of the shower running can be heard. Logan is in his office; he's just finished an Eyes Only hack. He shuts off his equipment and wheels himself to the living room, where he turns on the TV. On the news, there is a special report about what's happening at Austin's place. On the screen, Austin is being lead away in handcuffs by the police.

news reporter

If you're just joining us, we're outside the home of Casey Austin, one of Seattle's most respected businessmen. Earlier tonight, neighbors reported gunshots and sounds of a disturbance. When police arrived, they arrested Mr. Austin, along with several others. Austin is charged with illegal use of company funds and money laundering. Police have also found evidence linking Austin and party guest Paul Santos to the murder of Austin's accountant, David Joshua, whose body was found earlier tonight. Thanks to an anonymous tip, a private stash of oil Austin had set aside was found just in time to shore up the city's dwindling supply. . .

Logan turns off the TV. The shower has stopped and Max is in the doorway, in a bathrobe, her hair wet. 

logan

Well, another crisis averted. At least until Casey buys his way out of it. How are you doing? Unfrozen?

max

Nothing like a hot shower to make a girl's night.

(smiles)

logan

(returns her smile)

Good. Look, about earlier. . .

max

Logan. . .

They both stop, mid sentence. They look at each other for a while. Finally, Logan speaks.

logan

You know, Bling was right. About why I didn't want to go.

max

(teasing)

Logan Cale, admitting he's wrong?

logan

Yeah. I guess I am.

(smiles) 

I just didn't want to spend an evening with everyone looking down at me.

max

So what if a bunch of snobby-assed rich people want to look down their noses at you? They look down on everybody. Don't let it get to you.

logan

I thought it wouldn't. But I realized, it wasn't just them. It was me. I still hadn't accepted this. (gestures to his wheelchair)

Max goes over and sits on the couch next to him.

logan

I'm okay. I was just blocking it out. Not dealing with it. Maybe I thought it would just go away.

Max gets a far off look in her eyes.

logan

Max?

max

Kendra saw me throw one of Austin's goons into the pool. And the way she looked at me. . . like I was a freak.

logan

(gently)

Not everyone thinks that.

max

(bitter)

Like who? Any one who knows what I am either wants to make me into a science fair project or use me like I'm their personal Spy Barbie.

Logan sits in silence for a moment, not able to meet her eyes.

logan

(quiet)

Is that what I do? 

Max sits there in silence.

logan

Then I'm sorry. I thought we had deal. You help with Eyes Only, I cook dinner.

max

So you think I just hang around here for the food and the swanky parties? (smiles)

logan

Well, I'm not a half bad cook, I like to think. But then why do you hang around here?

max

(grinning)

Well, it is hard to help the downtrodden and fight the power on an empty stomach. 

logan

Yeah. 

(smiles)

So, we're friends?

(holds out his hand)

max

Yeah.

She takes Logan's hand and they shake on it. They hold on for just a moment longer than necessary. When they let go, they both look away for a moment, slightly embarrassed at their reactions to a simple gesture.

logan

So, when Bling went to the market the other day, he brought back some fresh tomatoes. I've been wanting to make some sauce from scratch. . .

max

Is that an invitation?

logan

(smiling)

You hungry?

max

(smiling)

Hellz yeah. I really warmed up my appetite tonight.

Max gets off the couch and follows Logan into the kitchen.

20. INT. crash – night

Sketchy, Kendra, Original Cindy, and Herbal are sitting at the usual table. Sketchy is moping into his beer while Kendra and Cindy are talking.

cindy

She's mysterious. Nothing wrong with that.

kendra

No. It's just (beat) she _threw_ him into the pool.

cindy

So the girl knows some martial arts. I've seen her do some pretty mind-blowing moves, but she's still Max.

Kendra considers this. Max walks in.

max

Hey.

Cindy nudges Kendra, who looks up at Max.

kendra

Hey, Max.

They share a tentative smile. Max sits down and joins the group. 

max

What's up guys?

sketchy

(miserable)

My plan didn't work out cause they found that stash of oil.

herbal

Tis de way of Jah, mah brothah. 

sketchy

How is my missing out on profits that I put a lot of work into the way of Jah?

herbal

Tis for the greatah good.

cindy

In other words, money in your pocket is less important than not turning into a Peep-sicle. 

sketchy

I guess so. But now what am I gonna do with one hundred salamanders?

kendra

(confused)

Salamanders? 

max, Cindy, and herbal

Don't ask.

21. EXT. top of the space needle – night

Music: "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant

Max sits on top of the Space Needle, looking out over the Seattle night. Again, we hear her thoughts in a voice over.

max (vo)

So the city thawed out pretty fast and things are back to normal. Well, most things. There's a chill between me and Kendra. I'd say I don't care, but that would be a lie.

Max pauses.

Max (vo –con't)

I know I said things were easier when I didn't give a damn, but maybe they aren't. After all, it was pretty easy back there with Logan. . .

Max's lips curl into a smile as she continues to stare out into the night.

FADE OUT:


End file.
